This invention relates to the technique for increasing the picture quality and decreasing the vibration in helical scan type magnetic recording and/or reproducing an apparatus.
The conventional helical scan type magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, as described in, for example, JP-A-59-37783, has a combination-type video head (hereinafter, referred to as "DA (double azimuth) head") which has first and second video head chips integrally bonded and fixed to a video head base and which is simply mounted on the lower end surface of the rotating drum in order to reduce the size and weight.